


New Year, New Chances

by LumosZel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosZel/pseuds/LumosZel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel New Year's Eve fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Chances

“Why on earth did I ever want to be a lawyer…,” Sam thought as he stared at the pile of files that needed reading. He groaned and set his head on the desk with a loud thunk.

It was New Year’s Eve in New York City, a time of incredible outside noise and anticipation for the ball to drop at midnight. You could almost hear the gallons of alcohol being consumed. But who was stuck inside figuring out how to defend a convicted felon who was so obviously guilty? Sam.

A head whipped around the corner of the doorway and peeked into his room at the thunk.

“You ok Sammich?”

Sam looked up and saw the gorgeous eyes of his housemate Gabriel. God if there was anything keeping him going in the world, it was Gabriel. Short, muscular, with golden eyes and honey colored hair… Sam was so far gone.

“Yeah, I just have a massive amount of stuff to get done before the end of the week.” Sam sighed, drawing a hand through his too-long hair.

His roommate chuckled. “You need to get out and have some fun, Samsquatch. You’re all work, no play! Hell, you don’t even have a girlfriend!”

“I don’t want anyone but you,” Sam thought as he looked down at his lap, avoiding Gabriel’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m going to my little sis Anna’s place for a New Year’s Eve party, want to come with?” Gabriel said hopefully.

Sam shook his head, running a hand over his face.

“I’ve got to get this done Gabe, I can’t be out staying up late and waking up hungover tomorrow.”

Gabriel stood there for a minute, watching Sam skim over the files, before saying “Sam please? I worry about you. You need to get out, this job is making you have a nervous breakdown. Come with me, please?”

“NO Gabe, I’m sorry, I need to get this done!!!” Sam all but shouted, exasperation clear on his face.

Gabriel bit his lip and walked out of the room, disappointed.

Sam worked into the night until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He looked at the clock. 11:30. Half an hour until the new year. It would probably be as shitty as the last one, full of angry bosses and piles of lawsuits to take care of, and on top of that, continuing to live with the most gorgeous, probably most straight guy in the world... Sam sighed and got ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

 

He woke up when he felt someone running a hand through his hair, whispering “Saaaaaaaaammy. Samsquatch wake up.”

He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel sitting on the side of his bed, looking down at him with those gorgeous orbs of his, like sunlight shining through a glass of whiskey, leaving Sam breathless. He quickly snapped out of the trance and groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Gabriel what time is it?”

“11:58. It’s almost the new year.”

“Whoo hoo, it’ll be as shitty as the last one, now let me sleep.”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, something that Sam hardly ever saw him do. 

“Sammy, I came to a decision tonight. My New Year's resolution of sorts. I came back here to be with you instead of hooking up with some random chick. I...I want this year to be better. For you and for me… for us.”

Sam's brow furrowed as he opened his eyes again.

“Gabe, how drunk are you?”

“Suprisingly and honestly, I’m completely sober right now. You say this past year was shit, but remember how much fun we’ve had? Remember when we went skiing and we both fell? Remember night-swimming in the lake last summer? Remember when I saved you from the clown? Our Doctor Who weekend marathon? So much has happened that was good this past year, and I want to start this year off right.”

Sam sat up, looking at Gabriel and letting what he had said sink in. He could hear the thousands in Times Square starting to count down.

10…

9…

“How will you start it off right?”

8...

7…

Gabe grinned that trickster grin that Sam loved so much, and pulled Sam closer, whispering into his ear.

6…

5…

“I’m so glad you asked.”

4…

He brushed the back of his hand lightly on Sam's cheek.

3…

Sam couldn’t breathe, Gabriel was so close to him.

2…

Gabriel’s eyes flickered up to Sam’s lips.

1…

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam’s own.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam eagerly returned the kiss and wound one of his big hands into Gabriel’s honey hair, pulling him closer, tasting chocolate and peppermint on his tongue.

He had no doubt now that this year would be better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's way past New Year's Eve, but I just felt like procrastinating on my essay and writing a little Sabriel thing that popped into my head. Please rate and review! <3


End file.
